


Little Raven

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: 10/10, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Baby!Diaval, Cheeky Diaval, Crying, De-Aged Character/s, Diaval is a baby, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic mishap, More tags to be added, No Slash, No Spoilers, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Past Raven Abuse?, Possibly OOC, Soft Aurora, Soft Maleficent, Tears, Thumb-sucking, blood/gore, some blood/gore, takes place after the second movie, the second movie was great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: When a mishap of magic happens to our dear Diaval, how will Maleficent and Aurora cope with a 1 year old, half-raven, toddler running around the place, just trying to get some attention to ignore the horrors of childhood?





	Little Raven

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the second movie, it was amazing 10/10!  
This popped into my head for.. some reason and I just had to write it out! I’m tired as I write this, so I’m sorry for mistakes, but I have to get this out right now!  
This is set just after the second movie  
Hope u enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diaval wakes up feeling small.

Diaval felt.. smaller.. but bigger.. at the same time. He felt way bigger than a Raven, but way way waaay smaller than his normal human form. He was 5’8 when in his human form, and that’s not that short! But now, he felt 1’2 or something. He huffed in annoyance, coming to the conclusion that this was just one of Maleficent's games that she.. never pulls on him. She always tricked others, but never really him. Sure she teased and what not, but he didn’t really believe she would turn him into a worm like she said she would. 

Diaval looked down at his hands, because for some reason he was now sitting on the floor-.. no.. laying on the floor. With his legs all sprawled out and his little hands in tight fists and wait- 

‘Little’ hands?! He directed his gaze ever so quickly to his hands and screamed. His hands looked tiny. And also, why the hell was his voice so high pitched and whiney and-... baby like? He sounded like a screaming baby.. and his hands looked like a-.. Babies. 

How the fuck did he turn himself into a baby as soon as he woke up?! 

** 

Hearing a child scream in the morning was oddly calming to Maleficent. Knowing that it wasn’t Aurora screaming and kicking and whining like she used to, was bliss. She hates when the Beastie cried: because she was loud. She was loud and knew it. She screamed until her vocal cords were raw when she was a baby and Maleficent hated it.

Diaval had to keep reminding her “That’s what babies do. You can’t just seal their mouths shut like puppets, that’s how they express themselves” with that stupid little smile he used to pull when he saw he was secretly helping her with the answers to her never-asked questions.

Speaking of the Raven/Man, she hadn’t seen him this morning at all. She hoped he was okay (If she let that spill she was dead). He was apart of their (Aurora and Maleficent's) family now and she didn’t want him hurt. She thought back to anything he said about not meeting her in their normal spot by the rock-pool this morning. 

There conversation yesterday went like this: ‘Blah blah blah, bad joke, no laughing, awkward cough, tell about what animals to turn into one day, blah blah blah..’

Nothing. He had literally said nothing to Maleficent about doing anything and not meeting up yesterday, so this didn’t seem good to Maleficent. She had to go check up on him, just in case. 

** 

At the sound of wind blowing past him, probably very little, ears and the sounds of cracking wood on the floor coming closer to Diaval, the more Diaval panicked. Who was it. Who the hell was coming up to him. Was it one of the royal members not over what happened? Or a hungry animal about to eat an apparent small baby just laying on the floor in the middle of the Moors. (Yes, He has finally come to terms wit h the truth that.. yes, he was a baby- In a babies body! That’s what he means) 

Desperate little sounds came from his mouth without his consent as his legs, also not waiting until allowed, started to kick along with his arms with his little hands still in tiny fists in... protection? Seems the closest to it, or he had his hands glued together in a fist but that was highly unlikely.. right? 

A figured loomed over him, and he started wailing more. His small (apparently) mind couldn’t keep up everything going on (Which was barely anything at this point) which made him kick his legs more, now knowing what he had to aim for. Sadly, the person looming over him gently grabbed his small ankle, their thumb, felt like a girl, was slowly stroking his little foot, showing peace. He calmed down a bit, but kept his fists out just to intimidate the mean evil person out there. Because somehow, in Diavals mind, the thought that whoever this was could be defeated by this baby-fied version of his already horrible human self, snuck into his brain and wouldn’t leave. The thoughts of being able to take down the person (couldn’t be an animal, they had hands) was in his little noggin. But he wasn’t still scared. Just a little. 

“Diaval?” That voice, it sounded familiar. The voice was soft, but sharp. It sounded safe enough for Diaval so he opened his pitch black eyes to reveal- Maleficent. Oh thank god, she had come to save him and turn him back into his adult form. He was getting quite uncomfortable on the ground, wrapped in his old, much larger, clothes (Sadly, the clothes did not change with him, but fell atop of him so at least he could keep his modesty)

”Oh my gosh Diaval” Maleficent huffed, picking up the baby with tentative hands. Which was weird, but it really did make Diaval feel safe and glad that he wasn’t on the floor anymore “How did this even-“ She cut herself of with a shake of her head in disappointment. And, okay ow. It wasn’t his fault he woke up this morning, got up, then fell on the floor instantly only to be practically be the size of an infant! 

Diavals pitch black eyes started to go glassy, looking up at Maleficent in sadness. He didn’t want to disappoint her, but she really did sound it. Oh gosh what would she do to him now that she didn’t want him?! 

Maleficent gasped and froze. She didn’t know what to do! Sure, she looked after Aurora at least once when she was a baby but never so long that she started to cry or whine or throw a tantrum. ‘I don’t like children’ she once told the 3 year old, and yeah she didn’t but this was Diaval. Her Diaval. Who was now as small as a plumb or something. She was sure he was smaller than normal babies. He was also very skinny. And Aurora used to be just a bit chubby at this age. But back to the matter at hand, she had a crying baby in her arms now. Which.. not good. 

“Hey, uh, it’s alright, shh, just.. don’t cry” she tried... and some-what came out a bit rough. She was really trying to calm the baby- Diaval calm. The baby was Diaval, that was obvious. His eyes were the same pitch black as the Ravens, he was undeniably skinny, shorter than he probably should be, and very pale. So Maleficent really wanted to try calm him, because hearing him scream and cry was heart clenching and loud. He could probably give her a headache and she really didn't want that. She didn't want her morning to be ruined.

So, she tried again "Its okay, Its me, your alright, shh that's right, its all okay now" She smiled ever so slightly as she saw the baby Diaval start to calm down. She pulled him closer, so his ear was resting on her chest, were her heart was. Yes, Maleficent had a heart, and she only let people who she loved enter it. That seemed to calm him down instantly, his heart-tugging whines and whimpers died over time as he snuggled closer towards Maleficent. So, that probably meant Diaval,, the adult version.. wasn't in there, right? Because if he was, she was sure he would be yelling about how he would rather be a wolf than this and that she should change him back-

Maleficent thought for a moment. She knew her own power all to well, believe it or not. She just didn't control it enough at times of anger or too-much-emotions. But for this, she knew she wouldn't be able to change him back. She just hoped someone else in the moors did.

**

They had started walking, that's what Diaval's only thought was as Maleficent started to move. After his crying fit, he started to fell his memories flood away and his mind come accustomed with this body. Apparently when your body turns from 28 year old to infant, it makes you sleepy. So, he closed his eyes and took a small nap. Yeah.. a small nap.

**

When he woke up, the one thought he had was 'I'm Hungry' as he let out a tired whine. People were talking, that he understood. The nice lady from earlier (What was her name?) still held him to her chest protectively. He was comfy here. She had enough body heat to keep him warm and she was doing a better job than the rags he was wearing. Who put him in these anyways? He hoped it was the nice lady (She had a name.. what was it?), because she looked like she at least had a good fashion taste. Speaking of the nice lady (her Name..- did she even say a name?) he peaked up at her from his warm little place in her chest and looked her over. She hadn't noticed he was awake yet, as she was still talking to.. whoever that was. She was pretty. She had strong cheeks, and Diaval just wanted to touch her face, just too see if she was real or not. So, he clumsily reaching his hand up and pat her on the cheek gently. Yep, she was real. 

The pat alerted Maleficent, as she looked down at the bundle in her arms and saw he was awake. She smiled softly, because yep, that was defiantly Diaval with his <strike>cute</strike> wonderous look on his face like the first time he saw her wings. The other people went silent, having never seen The Maleficent look so soft at another person, let alone a child. Yet, they knew that that was Diaval, as Maleficent had come rushing into the palace demanding to see Aurora this instant just before Diaval had woken up. 

At that moment, Aurora and Phillip came rushing down to them, worried looks on their faces. The last time they saw her she said she would be at the Moors for with the others for the rest of the next 4 months as she had stuff to do, but she was 3 months early. And they knew there was no way that even she could've fixed everything that happened in 1 month. The kingdom had just started cleaning up after that fateful day.

"What's wrong?" Aurora said in a rush, fear lacing her words. She didn't know what to expect after all of what happened. Aurora stood just in front of her mother. 

Maleficent had looked up at her the minute she heard their shoes lightly echo through the castle stairs. She looked down again and gently bounced Diaval, to get Aurora to look at him. She did, and gasped so loudly Diaval looked over at her in wonder. 

"Is that-" Phillip started 

"Diaval." Aurora finished. She gently brought her hand up and caressed the baby's cheek. He leaned into the touch, and Aurora smiled so softly as her eyes lit up. Then the smile fell, and Diaval must've saw it because he looked at her confused as she pulled her hand away, looking back up at Maleficent "How did-" Aurora was going to ask 

"I don't know" Maleficent's voice sounded strained and angry. Not at Diaval, she guessed it wasn't his fault that he got turned to a child, because why would he want to do that in the first place? "I heard a child crying and I didn't know where he was so I went to go check and he was on the floor like this. I don't know what happened and it was not me" She said quickly. She didn't want anyone to think she did it (Because even after everything that happened just a month ago, there were haters.. still)

Aurora nodded "I know it wasn't you God-Mother" She smiled reassuringly at Maleficent, calming her nerves "We can look after him here at the castle" Maleficent gave her a look " And the moors if he wants too" Maleficent smiled at her and nodded, then her smile dropped completely "I don't know how to look after a child.. Diaval looked after you most of the time" 

Aurora nodded " We have maids here who can help-" Maleficent's eyes turned green and her hold on Diaval became tighter, daring anyone to touch the precious bundle. Diaval felt her arms tighten, not enough to hurt him, and he hid back into her chest, knowing that the tight hold was a secret message to 'Hide and find protection in me' from the nice lady holding him. He didn't really catch onto the conversation but knew that this lady holding him was right, no matter what. He wasn't sure where this sudden trust for the pretty lady came from, but deep inside he knew to trust her. She had not done anything for him not to trust her, she has been the only nice person he met so far. Also the prettiest, defiantly the prettiest. 

"They wont hurt him, mother. I know that. I have seen them at work with the children in the kingdom, they are kind and will not hurt or even touch Diaval if you don't want them too. They can just give us pointers on how to help him. Aurora put her hands out in mock surrender, to show she would do no harm to Diaval. She knew Maleficent knew that Aurora would never in a million moods hurt Diaval purposely but Maleficent needed to be reminded that nobody else would (And if they did, or tried, there would be serious consequences).

"They are not touching him." She said sternly, Not taking no for an answer. Aurora nodded ad looked down at Diaval in Maleficent's arms. The sight of Diaval huddled up into Maleficent showed how much he really did trust her. Looks like he wouldn't want anyone to take him away from her, just like it was on either sides. 

This was going to be a long however-long-it-takes-to-find-a-cure-for-baby-Diaval.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want a part two in the comments :p


End file.
